powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HavenLuvsTheRage
Aye nigga, whatsup with chu? Whats goin on? that site i gave you popping? Yh you welcome nigga. aye kin you should check heromania too, that thing hotRaijin7 (talk) 03:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 yh/naw son, got a site just fo ya need B, AnimeFreak.tvRaijin7 (talk) 04:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Don't worry Haven, I know you didn't mean anything wrong :) And you were right anyway, both on the subjet itsef and the pride issue ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:00, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Idea for a power "Hey DY, I got this idea for a power but I want you to have it. I seen what your other pages and I am taken back. Lol how about it?" Was it you, Haven ? Hard to tell without signature ^ ^ If so, what is this idea of power ? Though if it is yours, you should be the page's creator. I'll do my best to best :) DYBAD (talk) 01:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I guess someone else has taken a liking to the DYminutive, then ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey haven why not check out di wikia Chat bro J. Veteran (talk) 06:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! It's very much appreciated. I'll be uploading a lot more content soon, now that I'm actually working on videos again, so stay tuned! --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 07:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) New Power For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Friendly Tip Hello, Haven, I got a tip for you. Whenever you link a page that's on this site, just put two sets of brackets around it. For example, if you want to link the Persuasion page, put ]] behind Persuasion, and in front of it. You would get [[Persuasion. This way is easier and lets people hover over the link to see what it goes to. ^ ^ ♥♥♥ (talk) 04:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Haven Yo Haven! Nothin' much. Just looking for somematerial to edit. You? Response I've been good, how about you? Gabriel456 (talk) 01:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Boring with me around? That can't be. I haven't been in the wiki as much as I wanted, considering all the projects I had to do.RnR (talk) 03:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. The project I'm doing is easy...it just takes so long. RnR (talk) 03:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) That would be psychology. Its not bad...but its one of my least favorite subjects. Hi Haven ! I'm not lost, but for some technical reason it has become very hard to edit/post these days. The "loading" process never ends, so I've become kind of a ghost ^ ^ I found recently a trick to edit pages, and yesterday my home computer proved able to both edit and post without any problem, so I'm almost back in the game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism of Talk Page on Other Wikis Haven, you vandalized my talk page on the Asura's Wrath Wiki. You even called me a "fag" on it as well. You really are insane. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 04:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) That is it. I am going to the head Wiki Community staff. This kind of thing is a violation of he highest Wiki Community rules. They can have you blocked from every Wiki imaginable.You even added the "I still love you part" to my message. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to be scared at all. You are just going to be blacklisted.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:07, December 21, 2012 (UTC) My outward expression is wrath and you said I have a homosexual love for you. You sick troll. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh my goodness, you are altering my own comments. That is an automatic ban.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I can check the history on the talk page to prove you were altering my messages. I will never walk and yellow brick road with you. You forged a fake death threat in an attempt to penalize me. You crossed the line, Haven.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) The difference between me and Kingsman is that he had tolerance for your antics. I do not. I like to cut things off before they progress any further. Call me whatever you want it doesn't matter now. I am just waiting for the admins of the Central Community Wiki to respond to my message.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I saw your message to Juneran. So first I am a bundle of sticks, then a homosexual, now I am trash. Keep insulting me, it only makes it look worse on your side.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Kid? How old are you anyway? Plus I could say plenty of things that are mistaken about what you said to me but it doesn't matter anymore.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I research info. Plus I always find something funny on Juneran's talk page.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Clearly not. I like penis. (I am not being sarcastic).Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Just give it up and love me. Enough with the struggle for our love for one day. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 06:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC)